Burgundy bells
by HotPatootie
Summary: Her burgundy locks awkwardly swaying behind her body in a hurried movement, Maxi Wilson took an exuberant step, edging even yet close to the six distant figures; the strangers that had also be arrested, and forced to do community service.


_**[**__Hi there Fanfiction; well starting from just yesterday, I have fallen addicted to the new show, Misfits. It was much more unusual than I thought; nevertheless I still simply adore it. I only got to watch the first three episodes last night, for the reason that my computer froze, and fucked up. But, today I searched on Wikipedia, and read the rest of the episodes. And as much as I love all the characters and their great personalities, I needed to add another in. I'm not quite sure of her powers yet, and also, I don't think I'll be pairing her with anyone...Just yet. And I'd really appreciate some reviews. Thanks!__**]**_

_Maxi Wilson: _

_There's not in fact much about Maxi's past that was too out of the ordinary; She lived a normal life with her parents and little brother, until her mother left for another man, and Maxi was required to stay and take care of her emotionally unstable father, and irritating brother, Will. Though when Kelly one day spots Maxi walking Will to school, she gets the wrong idea and secretly starts to think that Will is Maxi's son. Like Simon, Maxi is frequently being made fun of from Nathan and getting called 'the goody-two-shoe's, in the misfits group by him, but at times, on rare occasions, she can get a mischief side to her, and causes herself to get in danger to help out the group. She never actually really explains to the whole group about how she got herself in the community service programme, but later on it is said that she was arrested for trying to nourish her father with numerous sleeping pills, and also robbing money from a store to buy alcohol. Much like Nathan, after the strange electrical storm, Maxi hasn't figured out her supernatural powers either, and later after Nathan finds out his immortality starts believing that maybe she never got any ability, until one day bumping into Simon, she suddenly has a flashback of his past and discovers that he killed Sally, and that he was hiding her inside of an __industrial freezer in the community centre. Later on that week, she realises that her ability is Psychometry, __the ability to __relate details about the past or future memories or condition of a being, object or location, usually by being in close contact with it. __In the end, after a fight with her father, she runs away from home and Kelly lets her crash at her apartment. _

_- Run_

**H**er burgundy locks awkwardly swaying behind her body in a hurried movement, Maxi Wilson took an exuberant step, edging even yet close to the six distant figures. Her breath was coming out in short gasps as she glanced down at her undone orange jumpsuit she was required to wear, and with fidgety fingers hastily began to button it up. Raising her head back towards the small group, Maxi swallowed a large amount of saliva and with her fists clenched tight and her curved legs moving reasonably quick she got nearer to them. Bearing in mind that they were in deep discussion, she quickly walked up beside one of the figures, a boy to be precise, and gave him a nippy smile, before turning her head back to the dark man at front. It seemed that he hadn't noticed her unexpected appearance at all, and kept talking sturdily to the group. Letting out a sigh of relief, Maxi leant forward and took a long and hard look at the strangers she'd be hanging out with for the few months of work. Starting at the end of the short line, Maxi gazed at the tallest of the group, a man who looked to be in his twenties with dark skin, and twisting black hair; the orange jumpsuit stood out the most, which was hanging limply off his waist, and on his chest was only a thin grey shirt. Next in line was another man, who looked about the same age, his hair was covered with a multicoloured hat, and this time he was fully clothed in the jumpsuit, his expression was of utter discontent. Right after him was an additional man, the leanest of the group, his hair was frizzed and muddled, and on his face he wore an expression of humour, his mouth in a wide grin; his jumpsuit was unbuttoned and underneath wore a loose red shirt. Leaning on the fence beside him was, finally, a girl. Her dirty blonde hair was tied neatly into a tight-side ponytail, and this time, her jumpsuit was on correctly, every button done up, no rolling off her sleeves, just accurate. Alongside her was an extra girl, this one, dark skinned and playing with her cell phone, her brown hair curled and her jumpsuit with a few additional trimmings, her sleeves and pants where rolled up firmly, and at the waist of the jumpsuit was a band tied around it securely, showing her curves. The last and very least was the very pale-skinned man Maxi had smiled to just seconds ago, his dark hair combed neatly, he was leaning against the fence awkwardly with his hands inside his pockets, and both legs together side by side. Suddenly, lowering his head down, he turned his face towards Maxi's, his striking azure eyes staring at her tedious green curiously, and giving him another small smile, he slowly twisted his head back around. Then a booming voice suddenly startled and she cocked her head towards the front of the group, the man; their probation worker.

"_And that's all the talk we have for today; as I was saying these benches need new and improved paint jobs and you'll be the ones to do it. Now when I come back, at least one of these benches should be complete, alright?"_ The probation worker's eyes narrowing at everyone in the group, he slowly picked up the paint tins, and dropped them in front of everyone's feet. Dissatisfied groans ran through the group.

"_Aye aye captain,"_ Sarcasm etched in each word, the curly headed young man, raised his right hand high and pressed it against his head, saluting the other man. Chuckles ran through the group, as his hand fell limply beside his body as the man turned and started to walk off, and he flipped him silently before whispering. _"Fucker."_ After that each person leisurely picked up a very own paint can and stalked off to a shabby bench. Standing there for a couple of moments, staring at the small groups at each bench, Maxi quickly picked up a tin and raced over to the one accompanied with the silent guy she was standing beside, and the other who wore the cap. Getting on her knees, Maxi pried open the tin's lid, and dropped her paintbrush inside, before taking it out and aimlessly running the brush everywhere along the bench. Painting the front of the bench, the young man wearing the cap, lowered his head as applying more paint on his brush, before noticing the pressure that he added on his cap. Raising his head hurriedly, he snatched the hat off his head and glanced at the white paint mark on the rim, before cussing loudly, and jumping on his feet.

"_Oh man, there's paint on my cap. This is bullshit."_ Walking away from the group heatedly, the man kicked a shopping cart that was blocking his path pointlessly, before nudging out of his way and rushing off. The silence that was hanging in the air the moments before suddenly vanished and most of the group began to laugh, as well as Maxi. Once again, everybody got back to work, except for the curly headed boy and the girl with the ponytail, who where starting an argument and the dark-skinned girl who was chatting with the dark-skinned man. Dipping my brush into the white paint again, I spread it across the bench in a meaningless way.

"_What about you, weird-kids?"_ Both of them turning towards the curly-headed boy, they took a diminutive glance at each other, before looking back at him. _"Don't take this the wrong way of anything, but you look like a panty-sniffer,"_ Pointing towards the pale man, he raised both of his hands to his face, and mimicked holding a pair of underwear, and started sniffing them intensely. Afterward he pointed towards Maxi. _"And you look like a goody-two-shoes, wait. I know, you must have been that girl on my year I hear about so much; the one that slept with her teacher, right?"_

Painting the bench in small strokes, the pale boy all of a sudden raised his head and sent a glare towards the curly-headed boy (God. I seriously hate having to say that. I really need them to introduce themselves to Maxi soon.) _"I'm not a panty-sniffer,"_ He said at the top of his voice. _"And she didn't sleep with anyone."_ Looking back at Maxi, The pale-boy with embarrassment started to coat paint on the bench again, not trying to not make any sudden eye contact.

Suddenly the curly-haired boy's eyes slanted without explanation as he stuck his tongue out of his mouth, sliding it over his chapped lips, and using his brush, he started to pump it up and down energetically, while letting out low, pleasured groans, noticeably mimicking jerking himself. Maxi's face distorted in complete disgust, and lifting herself on her feet, she slowly raised her arm that she was holding the brush in, and chucked it with all her might towards the curly-haired boy. Dodging the brush in a heartbeat, the curly-haired boy let out a high yelp, and crashed into the covered bench. Before recovering rapidly and looking at the girl in bewilderment.

"_Fucking hell, stop doing that!"_ Maxi bellowed, her fists clenched so tightly the whites of her knuckles where showing. Then snatching another brush, she sat back down inaudibly and continued to cover the bench once again. Loud chuckles started to escape from the curly-haired boy's curved lips.

"_Ohhhh, so she does talk, "_The curly-haired boy smirked slightly. "_Look, I'm not trying to start anything. All I want to know what you got arrested for, not such a hard question."_ Shrugging his shoulders slightly, he waited for someone's reply, then after a long moment let out a heave of breath and ran his thin fingers through his chaotic hair.

"_I tried to burn someone's house down."_ Abruptly Maxi stopped painting and stared over at the pale-skinned boy, as did everyone else. His eyebrows furrowed slightly, as he glanced down at his shaky fingers, which where gripped tightly around the handle of the made of wood brush. _"Aha..."_The curly-haired boy's shoulders dropped in defeat, as he let out a small, weak laugh.

Everything went silent once more, at the same time as a strong gust of wind flew past the group; sending leaves flying without direction, and cold chills down their spines. Glancing up towards the skies, Maxi's olive eyes squinted as she sighted what looked like to be, a huge storm cloud heading right their way. But it didn't worry her, because Maxi knew it was only a storm cloud, and nothing would really happen, except for a quantity of rain, and perhaps thunder.

"_What is going on with his weather?"_ Before staring up at the monstrous grey clouds that where forming in the sky; the curly-haired boy placed his hands on his hips, and let out a long, deep sigh. He still wouldn't manage to lend a hand to the others with the brushes in their hands, painting the benches. Before long, everyone had gotten back to work; their only objective was on finishing those benches, and quick. And while this was happening, out came the probation worker, his built arms moving back and forth, and his mouth curved into a scowl. His eyes landed on the spilt paint tin, that the guy with the cap had kicked, and he breathed out a elongated, agonizing lungful of air.

"_How'd that happen?"_ Pointing his large finger over to the muddle he looked back at the group who said nothing. _"I mean, you've been here five minutes...painting benches. How'd you screw that up? You tell me because I've got no idea."_ The probation worker threw his hands in the air, as he slowly walked up the steps, mumbling incoherent words.

The monstrous storm clouds, making a deafening cracking sound, soon suddenly covered the bright sunlight, immediately making the city turn a dark shadow. And with a thunderous rumble, a great ice boulder fell from the clouds and plummeted into the solid concrete, burying itself in the hard crumbled rocks. Everyone gasped in shock, anxiously moving towards the huge crater. Instantaneously a variety of more boulders fell from the sky, each one of them crashing down into the wet ground, and each one way too close near the group for comfort.

"_Oh Jesus!"_ Stepping back in fright, the curly-haired girl let out a piercing cry, her cell phone aimlessly dropping to the ground, she ran a couple of steps, up towards the astonished probation worker, and asking to herself. _"What's going on?"_

Another huge boulder then fell from the gloomy clouds, before smashing into a nearby car. The probation worker, who was still standing in the same spot, overwhelmed at what was happening, and then said slowly_. "That's my car."_ The curly-haired boy, who was standing close by, looked at the probation workers crushed car with a wide grin. _"Classic."_

Maxi, who was now fearfully standing behind the pale-boy had her shaky fingers holding his jumpsuit in a tight grip, her breathing was coming out in harsh breaths from the adrenaline. _"Okay, so I'm a little bit freaked out."_ She said quickly, moving with the pale-boy, to the rest of the group who where all now huddling around the probation worker.

"_Let's go everyone, move!"_ The probation worker bellowed, giving everyone diminutive glances, as he turned his body around and ran, trying his best to dodge the oncoming boulders that where soaring down. Without even thinking about it properly everyone started to sprint to where the probation worker was running, their long legs keeping up with his quick pace.

Skidding to a stop, the probation worker quickly went over to shelter of the front doors of the community centre, everyone following him there. His hands trembling greatly, he took out his several keys, and started fumbling with them on the lock. The large and average sized rocks pounding on the feeble shelter above them, as the probation worker tried to unlock the doors with another key.

"_OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"_ Her anger getting the best of her, the curly-haired girl screamed out towards the probation worker, sweat dripping off her made up face, and her fists clenched tightly. Everyone not giving a considerable care, stared, wide-eyed back towards the probation worker, his mouth twitching slightly, as he spun around towards the curly-haired girl, the keys in his hand shaking with anger. _"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_ He yelled, before turning away from them, and back to the doors.

Then, all of a sudden, Maxi found herself airborne, her face distorted in pain, seeing that a bolt of lightning hurtled towards them and had struck the group. Her body convulsing as she landed on the damp concrete, and with barely enough strength to life herself up; she let her body collapse in defeat; her chest rapidly moving up and down as she took deep breaths. Turning her head slowly, her eyes landed on the group; who were also laying on the ground, their eyes wide, and breaths coming out in gasps.

"_I feel really weird."_ Pulling herself into a sitting position, the girl with her hair tied in a tight-side ponytail, and glanced towards them all worryingly; as well as Maxi and the rest of the group getting up as well, they all eyed each other warily. Her fingers frozen by the crumbled ice all around them, Maxi lifted them up to her mouth, and slowly breathed on them.

"_Might be the lightning."_ Said the dark-skinned man, who was now lifting himself up, his knees shaking as he gradually stood. Maxi lifted a hand, and pressed it against her hammering heart, and let out a long, calming breath. The ice boulders that were falling from the dark clouds had now disappeared, and the sky cleared up; as the sunlight beamed on them.

"_We should be dead."_ Whispering to some extent, the pale-skinned boy ran his calloused fingers through his frazzled hair, then placing them down on his lap; looked towards the group, who where all flabbergasted.

Gesturing towards the probation worker, the curly-haired boy practically threw his arms in the air, before saying with a puzzled smile etched on his face. _"A little reassurance might be nice. No, you're fine; looking good." _

The probation worker glared dangerously towards the boy; before lowering his head down to his lap, and whispering rather at full volume. _"Wanker."_ Cocking his head in the probation workers direction, the curly-haired boy; his mouth wide open, and eyebrows tilted in confusion. _"Did he just call me a wanker?" _He asked slowly, turning his head around to the group's expressions.

Clearing his throat, the probation worker started again, this time his voice calmer than before, as he glanced towards the group of five. _"Is everyone alright?"_ Using the door for support, he lifted himself up, and brushed off his dirt-ridden clothes.

"_We could've died you dick."_ Wiping the sweat off her brow, the curly-haired girl pushed herself off the ground, and lifted her body into a standing position; her slim fingers pressed against her hip as she stood there, infuriated. Twisting his head in pain, the probation worker let out a grunt, as his neck tightened faintly, before bringing his hand to his head, and his breathing evening out, gradually.

"_...Are you alright?"_ The girl with her hair tied in a side-ponytail, slowly asked the probation worker, as Maxi as well, looked towards his sweat glistened face, and glazed eyes. Her eyes squinted slightly as she saw a tint of red mixed in with all the grey; but shrugged and overlooked it.

"_Er, maybe you should call it a day."_ Looking up at the group, the probation worker put a firm hand on his aching neck, and rolled his shoulders slightly, before hastily picking up the keys on the ground, and finding the right one, before unlocking the doors to the community centre. Pushing them open wide, the group rushed in, Maxi and the two girls hurriedly walked into the girls changing room, and the boys, doing the same, rushed into the men's changing room.

Unbuttoning the ugly orange jumpsuit, Maxi threw it across the room daringly, and adjusting her loose indigo bra, she snatched her dark-bottle green waist-length dress, and fumbled with the zipper, before throwing it over her head, and pulling it down. Then grabbing her old pair of converse, she slipped them on her small feet, and tied the shoelaces up tightly.

"_What?" _Spinning around away from the mirror, the girl with her hair in a tight ponytail, gave the dark-skinned girl a look of revulsion, and tightened her grip around the handle of her hairbrush.

"_I said nothing!"_ Suddenly she stopped adjusting her lipstick, and glared towards her. Then grabbing her side-bag and throwing it over her shoulders, she marched out of the changing rooms, and slammed the door shut. Maxi glanced back towards the girl with her hair in a side-ponytail, and gave a small shrug to her, before turning her back, and packing her bag quickly.

Letting out a loud sigh, the girl then stuffed her brush in her bag, and holding it in one hand, she walked out as well, closing the door with a loud slam. Maxi sighed, and looking back towards the mirror; as well, picked up her handbag carefully, and went to the door, without a backwards glance, shut it securely. This was going to be a _long_ month.

_**[**__Okay finished! It took me a darn while to complete it. But I'm happy with how it's going. Now, please people, I'd really like some reviews. Reviews=love. Hahaha, no, I just need some help, i don't know who want Maxi to get with yet. Not Curtis. Maybe Nathan or Simon. Either ones good.__** ]**_


End file.
